


Sexy X-men Headcanons

by Burning_Omen



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Cages, Dom/sub, Edging, M/M, NSFW headcanons, Overstimulation, Spanking, Sub!Kurt Wagner, Sub!Warren Worthington, Top!Reader, fuck machine, semi-public, sub!Peter Maximoff, sub!Scott Summers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Omen/pseuds/Burning_Omen
Summary: Just... male reader topping the x-men boys in different scenarios
Relationships: Kurt Wagner/male!reader, Peter Maximoff/male!reader, Scott Summers/male!reader, Warren Worthington III/male!reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. Punishment and How Well They Take It

**Author's Note:**

> This is formatted weird as hell because I don’t know how to work AO3
> 
> Sorry

How good are the X-men with punishment headcanons.  
  
  


Kurt Wagner:  
  
  


  * Oh lord this man right here is so bad at taking physical punishment 
  * But he acts like he’s not
  * Before the act he’s a bit arrogant, saying that it won’t affect him
  * Later that same day he’ll act like he hadn’t had the reaction that he did, like he took his punishment and came out with his dignity intact 
  * But you knew otherwise 
  * The moment you bend him over your knee he’s a mess
  * “Y/n, please, I’ll be good from now on, just-”
  * “Shh, the faster we get this over with the faster you can prove to me that you’re going to be good.”
  * He’s...impatient. He likes things fast, so the worst form of punishment for him would be A) chastity or B) edging.
  * He’s got a love hate relationship with them both. One one hand, he deserves it for being bad, on the other hand, he wants you to fuck him hard and fast until he’s cumming everywhere, which you can’t really do with either of those.
  * He struggles more with edging.
  * Because you're there and you’re your touching him and whispering all these things in his ear that make him want to lose control 
  * But then you stop
  * You tell him to calm down and just accept his punishment 
  * He physically can’t 
  * He’s not above screaming and begging for you to keep going
  * But you don’t
  * Only when he’s relaxed enough you will start again
  * Going faster and being rougher with him after every break
  * And you did this over and over again
  * For hours until finally when he was getting close to the edge you didn’t stop. You kept going and the orgasm that followed nearly fucking killed him.
  * It hurt, that it did but it felt so good at the same time
  * He doesn’t say much when it’s over, anything he said came out as nothing but incoherent mumbles and soft hums
  * Kurts probably the least experienced subs so he usually needs more time to calm down and more care once your done
  * All the kisses
  * Overall, 6/10 when taking punishment. He’ll behave, but not for long.



Scott Summers:

  * Scotty is a masochist, so he takes very punishment well.
  * He’ll intentionally break rules just to be punished.
  * He’s done it many, many times before 
  * You’d have to be rougher with him than you would with some other subs because a lot of the things that are considered punishment are things you and him do normally in sex
  * Your go to punishment for him? Overstimulation
  * Yes he liked pain but putting him on his hands and knees, keeping him tied up with a fuck mechine(or you if you’ve got the stamina ) pounding into him for hours and hours. His cock having been suspended long ago and a puddle of cum beneath him. Another orgasm is forced out of him but he can’t cum anymore. You don’t let him go until he’s in tears, begging for your forgiveness.
  * “Y-y/n- Ah, fuck, y/n I’m sorry! I’ll be- I’ll be good just, please make it stop! I-I can’t take anymore!”
  * “There’s my good boy..”
  * Let him take short water breaks so he doesn’t fucking die.
  * Sometimes walking past and giving him a nice, hard snack on the ass, watching him wither as he came once again.
  * He’d get loud
  * Very, very loud
  * You’d probably have to gag him to keep people from coming to see what the hells going on
  * You’ve been walked in on before, luckily for both of you, it was Warren, who did nothing but glance a Scott, then to you before giving you a thumbs up before walking out of the room with a comment about locking the door
  * Now your door has two locks and Warren is your official Sex Talk Buddy
  * The longest Scott’s gone was 9 fucking hours
  * He was being stubborn that day, he couldn’t sit right for the next week
  * It was hilarious
  * He didn’t find it so amusing 
  * He just wants to be taken care of when it's all over.
  * Hold him, give him a bath, give him hundreds of kisses and tell him how good he’s been 
  * 9/10 when taking punishment, he’ll have a relatively long streak of good behavior after.



Warren Worthington III

  * Brat
  * Little bratty boy
  * It’s un-fucking-believable 
  * Warren doesn’t get punished often, but he fucking hates it when he does
  * The way you punish him is relatively simple.
  * He knows what he did and he knows that he’ll be punished for it, he just doesn’t know how
  * You’d work him up, getting him ready to be fucked and then you’d leave for a moment.
  * You’d tell him to wait a moment when you went and got your box of toys.
  * When you came back he’d be so fucking ready and needy.
  * You got back down there, sticking a finger in his loosened hole before sticking not one, not two but five wireless bullet vibrators in him, then to top it all off, a relatively small buttplug just to keep them in place.
  * These bullet vibes weren’t all identical, they had different shapes and sizes, different ridges and textures and different vibration patterns.
  * Then you told him to get dressed, he refused at first, demanding to know what you were going to do to him.
  * He doesn’t really care, he just knows him being incomplient pissed you off
  * You basically had to force his clothes back onto him.
  * You had all of the vibes connected to your phone. Despite the fact that they weren’t the same type of vibrator they were the same brand, so you just needed one app to control them all.
  * The very sudden intercity of you turning them all on at once hit Warren like a stack of bricks. His knees buckled under him and he held onto the bed post for dear life as his entire body shook.
  * Then you told him that you’re taking him on a little walk and that he was free to cum all he wanted, he just couldn’t let anyone else find out.
  * Of course you asked him if it was okay because it was something you’d only done a few times and you didn’t want him to be uncomfortable.
  * But he fully accepted it.
  * So you took him on a nice walk and he was thanking God that he could hide himself in his wings because he came twice on your little walk around, and there were so. Many. Fucking. People.
  * He came in front of like, 30 people
  * They didn’t know, of course but he was still embarrassed.
  * When you got back to his room you could tell he was done for the night.
  * “Sweetheart, oh god, that was the worst.”
  * “So you’re going to be good from now on?”
  * “Yes just please get these things out of me”
  * 7/10, he takes it well but never really learns his lesson.



  * Peter Maximoff



  * Okay, you’d sometimes punish Peter sexually for his non-sexual wrong doings
  * And he was okay with that.
  * But he doesn’t like punishment, he accepts it but doesn’t like it.
  * Okay so we all know that Peter’s fast, so your way of punishing him is a tad more extreme than the other.
  * So, you make him strip completely, making him do it at a normal pace.
  * Then you made him get on his knees 
  * So far, he’d been enjoying this
  * All the way up until you pulled out The Punishment Cage
  * Peter hated it with a passion.
  * An unbridled passion that would never die.
  * He knew this was supposed to be his punishment but he was really, really hoping you’d forget about it.
  * He didn’t forget, no, it kept him up for nights as he wondered when you were going to punish him.
  * He messed up, he knows and he knows he deserves to be put in the cage.
  * But he hates it so much
  * It’s humiliating and restrictive 
  * But he moved past his humiliation and climbed in.
  * He watched as you picked up the cage and put it, along with him in the corner of your bedroom.
  * “You know the rules, right sweetheart?”
  * “Y-yeah, but can you not put the blanket over it, just this once?”
  * “Alright baby, only because you asked so nicely.”
  * You knew he hated it so you never kept him there long, only for about 30 minutes to an hour. The longest you’d ever left him in there was 3 hours.
  * Worst decision you’ve ever made.
  * He cried and not in the sexy way
  * You considered setting the damn cage on fire that day but you both decided against it.
  * So here he was, naked, sitting in a cage 2 times his size, staring at you with the biggest puppy dog eyes you’d ever seen.
  * You’d sometimes put him in a futamomo tie and make sit on his knees, but only for shorter periods of time or if he’d done something very, very bad
  * Despite this being a punishment you still checked on him every few minutes.
  * When it was over he wanted nothing more than to cuddle with you and watch movies.
  * “You did good Peter, you’re forgiven..”
  * 7/10, he’s baby, and you're considering a different kind of punishment for him. He tends to try and be good for you after this, but if he slips up he’ll go rolling down a hill of increasingly worse behavior until you punish him again




	2. Overstimulation headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overstimulating the x-men boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment whatever y’all wanna see next..

Overstimulation headcanons 

Kurt Wagner:

  * Kurt is relatively easy to over stimulate
  * He has basically 0 sexual experiences before you so he doesn’t have much stamina built up for these kinds of things
  * He can go from enjoying himself, letting out soft moans and giggles to crying and begging in a matter of seconds
  * But he loves it so damn much
  * He loves being loosely tied when you do it, nothing too tight or extreme, just tying his hands behind his back or to the head board.
  * Like I said before, he doesn’t have much sexual stamina so his first orgasm hits him in a matter of minutes.
  * He’ll be fine then, giggling while still trying to find something to rut against.
  * If your fucking him your going to want to have some toys on hand because he’s going to want so much more
  * And if you can’t give it to him prepare for bratty Kurt. He won’t do what he’s told, he’ll purposely break rules and if he’s _truly_ upset he might go as far as attempting to ignore you
  * It never really lasts long but if it lasts long enough to piss you off, well RIP Kurt. People have genuinely thought you murdered Kurt. Like he was mad at you then suddenly he disappears? That suspicious as fuck.
  * But you can’t tell them that he’s in your room, resting his body because his legs are too sore and shaky for him to walk properly.
  * Anyways, bring toys.
  * After the first time he cums give him a moment to relax before you go back in.
  * After he’s a little more bold, getting louder, grinding his hips against yours trying to get as much friction as possible from you. You’ll have to hold him down while you fuck him.
  * By the time he’s on his fourth orgasm he’s practically screaming, begging for more.
  * He wasn’t easy to deal with like this because if you were to stop or slow down for even a moment he’d become extremely frustrated and start mouthing off, saying things he doesn’t really mean, things he know will get him in trouble sooner than later but he couldn’t help himself
  * Once, in a moment of pure need, frustration and anger, he said he hated you. He didn’t mean it or anything close to that but he’d said it and couldn’t take it back. 
  * The entire scene stopped after that. Your dominant persona dropping immediately, you picked up his discarded clothes and handed them to him, telling him to get dressed and leave.
  * He left that day, unsatisfied and sad.
  * You didn’t forgive him for about a week or so
  * Not until he got on his knees, begging and crying for forgiveness while wrapping his arms around you tightly.
  * You forgave him but you had to have a talk about what was and wasn’t okay to say.
  * After that he was a bit more cautious about what he said but sometimes things would slip out 
  * Nothing as bad as what he said before, just things that he knew would piss you off in a sexual manner.
  * Despite his whole “patience is a virtue” thing he is extremely impatient.
  * By his eight orgasm he’d become a puddle of submissive goo.
  * Muttering incoherent sentences, only becoming legible when his cumming and even then the only thing he can say is “please” over and over again
  * This is the point where you’d usually stop, clean him up and put him to bed.
  * But he was begging so nicely so you had to give him what he wants
  * By his tenth orgasm he’s shooting blanks, overwhelmed and whimpering.
  * Now he’s done.
  * When you untie him he fucking collapses on the spot.
  * You run him a bath while he lays on the bed, still panting almost completely unable to move.
  * He whimpers loudly when you pick him up, and then whimpers again when you lay him in the tub.
  * Once he’s gained some of his strength back he’s going to cling to you for _days_
  * His submissive behavior, which was normally limited to the bedroom would leak out into your daily lives.
  * In conclusion, he’s satisfied 



Scott Summers:

  * Overstimulation was technically a punishment for him but he still tried to enjoy a softer more personal version of it.
  * Hold him in you lap as you fucked up into him
  * Kiss his neck and chest while praising him.
  * He’s got an okay sexual stamina so he can go for a while.
  * He shakes, no matter what state he’s in he always shakes while having sex. He doesn’t know why but he does.
  * You’ll have to change positions often to get the full experience with him.
  * Sometimes he’ll want to be held close and sometimes he’ll want to be pinned down and used like a toy before going back to the latter. His preferences can change in seconds and he’s not afraid to ask you to do either.
  * You’ll have to get creative with him because he doesn’t really _do_ vanilla sex, not ever.
  * If he starts getting too loud , gag him, be it with underwear or a real gag. Just know that he will have a _very physical_ reaction to being gagged with underwear.
  * Scotty isn’t good with warnings, not sexual ones at least. So when you told him not to try and tease you while you were in the process of overstimulating him he took that as a mother fucking challenge.
  * He’ll pull away from you, laughing and taunting you as you chased after him. He’ll touch himself, giving overly loud moans as he stared straight at you. You may not be able to see his eyes but you know, you just fucking know that he’s looking at you dead in yours. And when you try to touch him he’ll roll away from you. He’s ended up on the floor before, humping a pillow while explicitly asking you not to touch him.
  * It was at this point that all sweetness was thrown out the window and into an opened fire because the moment he lets you touch him again he knows he’s super fucked.
  * You dragged him back onto the bed and into any position you wanted him in by his _hair_. 
  * You left him there, not letting him move an inch.
  * When you came back you had a collar with a leash connected to it. 
  * You lifted him by his throat, watching him whimper and squirm for a moment before putting it on him.
  * You yanked him forward, roughly pressing your lips against his before pushing him back down
  * The collar was just a bit too tight but Scott wouldn’t complain, but he would beg. Loudly.
  * Scotty really really wished he hadn’t tried your patience, now, with his face shoved into the pillow that he’d previously had been humping, he could feel the wetness of either his own pre-cum or drool on the pillow. It was probably both.
  * His eyes would roll back in his head as you fucked him, whispering how pissed you were with him as you did.
  * He apologized over and over again but it didn’t do much.
  * By his third orgasm he’d already been a muttering mess, more due to the collar than anything else.
  * He tried to convince you that he’d be good, that he’d listen but you both knew that would never happen so you kept going, fucking his tight little hole until it was sore, then fucking it some more.
  * Jerking if his cock will make his legs clasp shut immediately.
  * You can feel him tightening around you as he got closer.
  * By the sixth time he cums he and the bed are a mess.
  * Scott cums an unreasonable amount so by then everything, including himself, is covered in cum.
  * And yeah, you kinda shoved his face into the puddle that had formed beneath him.
  * He enjoyed it, you know he enjoyed it because he came again as soon as you did it, adding to the already large puddle.
  * While his mouth was being flooded with his own cum his ass was flooded with yours.
  * You could hear him moaning, watching him swallow a mouthful of his own cum before reaching back and sticking two fingers into his cum filled hole, then pulling them out before licking them clean
  * Scotty has a very, very big cum kink.
  * You flipped him over, staring at him, cum dripping down his chin and onto his neck and chest.
  * You thanked whatever fucked up gods were out there because he was just so fucking beautiful.
  * By his tenth orgasm he’d gone full submissive mode.
  * Doing everything he was told the moment he was told to do it, trying his damndest to make this as easy from you as possible even if it meant he’d be uncomfortable, at some point he just started fucking himself onto you, despite and needy
  * By his fourteen orgasm he was done for. He tried to keep going but you stopped him, you told him he was done, he protested weakly but eventually gave in.
  * There was a lot of clearing that needed to be done but you decided to start with yourself and Scott first. Holding him up while the two of you showered together, he’s a limp noodle.



Warren Worthington III

  * We all know Warren has big ass wings so laying him down for long periods of time makes his wings uncomfortable and stiff.
  * But you know what doesn’t make his wings uncomfortable?
  * Riding you.
  * For as long as he can.
  * It takes a little while for Warren to set a pace but once he does you're both done for.
  * He gets loud, but he tries to hide it by covering his mouth.
  * I’ve got a weird headcanon that Warren is very, very sensitive and just the slightest of touches have a big impact on him
  * He tries not to show it but everything just starts happening so damn fast, it becomes too much very early on.
  * The easiest to overstimulate out of all of them
  * By the third time he cums he’s already starting to cry.
  * Warrens both a screamer and a cryer at the same time so he gets very loud
  * The crying subdues the screaming sometimes but more often than not it just amplifies it
  * He’ll also start cursing, long strings of swears spewing out of his mouth only being cut off by moans or sobs.
  * If you hit his prostate while he’s like this his body just immediately goes limp.
  * If you keep hitting it he, very suddenly, goes almost completely silent.
  * Congratulations! You broke him!
  * He can’t do much but mumble at this point, tears streaming down his face as he holds onto you.
  * By his sixth orgasm he can’t move, he’s completely immobilized himself. His legs and ass are already so sore but he knows it’s going to feel worse later on.
  * At this point you’ll have to take over.
  * Every move you make forces a moan or sob out of him. His wings jolted outward as he slowly tried to move his hips with yours. 
  * He ended up just sitting on top of you with his arms and legs wrapped around you, face buried in your shoulder, sobbing quietly.
  * You stopped at this point, pulling out of him. Letting him sit on top of you until he was ready to move.
  * When he’s ready he’ll lean back, letting you see his blushy, tear stained face.
  * He’ll ask you to help him to the bath but other than that he’s not going to want to talk.
  * It takes a lot for him to give himself away like that so he’ll probably need a week or so away from sex after that. He's fine, just in need of a break.



Peter Maximoff:

  * You’re joking right?
  * Once he realized that no, you weren’t joking and that you really wanted to fuck him until he couldn’t take it he was so fucking down.
  * He wanted to do it at that exact moment, except you were both in the kitchen and it was just a passing comment.
  * Suddenly you weren’t in the kitchen and a very eager and suddenly naked Peter sat in front of you on the bed.
  * You laughed at him and called him needy, which he didn’t deny.
  * You’ll have to start off slow with him. He actually likes slower sex so it was perfect for him.
  * Kiss him, bite him, leave trails of hickeys all over his body.
  * You fingered the first orgasm out of him just because it annoyed him.
  * He wants to feel you in him and you’re not giving him what he wants.
  * He’s also easily frustrated. Not as much as Kurt but still.
  * When you finally started fucking him he let out a long moan mixed with soft giggles.
  * Make him lay on his stomach while you fuck him, he’s got no clue why but it just feels so much better that way with him.
  * Listen, Peters ass is tight as fuck, he got that gorilla grip asshole so your probably not going to want to fuck him with your cock the whole time or you’ll probably have to tap out early.
  * So toys, more than you’ll have to use them with Kurt.
  * In between his orgasms you’ll have to switch between fucking him with your own cock, to fucking him with a dildo, to fucking him with a vibrator. In no specific order.
  * The continuous switch between textures, sizes is what does him in.
  * You didn’t even get to push all the way in him before he was cumming again.
  * But that didn’t stop you from fucking two more orgasm out of him
  * At this point you realized that he was far enough along for you to just fuck him.
  * Peter doesn’t get particularly loud but he’ll get just a bit louder around his sixth orgasm
  * Pull his hair while you’re fucking him, smack his ass, leave hickeys on his back and neck I promise you that he’ll go from normal-sex Peter to dumb-fuck-toy Peter in seconds.
  * He’ll be whimpering but still keep a little grin on his face as he cranks his neck to look back at you through hardly opened eyes.
  * By his eighth orgasm he can feel the pain starting to sneak up on him, wincing soft every time he came after that.
  * He’ll move his hip back trying to get more friction which you happily gave him.
  * You could feel his hole tighten and sputter around your cock.
  * Cum. In. Him.
  * He loves it so damn much.
  * Even better, make him beg for your cum.
  * He begs so cutely and the way he reacts when you fill him up is just truly something else
  * His eyes roll to the back of his head and his mouth drops open, he lets out the most pornographic moan before begging for more 
  * No shame. None.
  * He’ll deny it later because it embarrasses him but he’ll say and do anything you tell him to.
  * By his twelfth orgasm the pain was starting to become too much, it spread up his back and down his thighs, every time he came all he could feel was pain.
  * He had to use his safeword, something he doesn’t do often. You stopped, pulling out and moving back, giving him some space.
  * You sighed in relief when he told you that he was having fun and enjoy himself but the pain was a bit to much for him
  * He flipped himself over and pulled you down on top of him. When you asked what he was doing he simply said “no talking, cuddle time”




	3. Mutations and Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How their mutations affect sex
> 
> (Note: it’s short, sorry)

Kurt Wagner, Scott Summers, Warren Worthington III, Peter Maximoff 

Kurt Wagner:

    * It’s not part of his mutation but it’s worth mentioning, he’s flexible. To the point that it might be unreasonable.
    * He can fold himself into so many goddamn position and he’s strong enough to hold them for however long he needs to
    * Anyways, he has 100% just disappeared durning sex.
    * One moment your railing him into the mattress the next the entire room is covered in blue smoke and Kurt is nowhere to be seen.
    * About 10 seconds later he’s back with an extremely flustered look in his face.
    * Before you could question him about where he went he told you he was going to bed. He climbed in next to you and faced the wall for the rest of the night
    * The next morning he practically begged you to forget that it happened but to also say away from Logan for a few days.
    * And that’s how you figured out where he landed.
    * Your avoidance didn’t last long because at some point the next day you ran into Logan, who just let out a long sigh before patting you on the shoulder and walking away.
    * A few days later Kurt’s over it, just a freak accident, right?
    * Nope, happened again the next time you had sex with him.
    * After this kept happening he, begrudgingly, went and asked for help from no other than Logan!
    * The conversation was basically “hey Logan you fuck a lot right? Can you help me with my sex-teleporting problem?”
    * And he did, pretty much told him he just needed to be more in the moment mentally so his body wouldn’t take him out of it physically. _(whatever that fuck that mean)_
    * After he re-figured out how to stop teleporting spontaneously he decided to use this to his advantage.
    * I would like to introduce you all to a concept that I like to call “teleportation as a form a teasing”
    * Intentional teasing wasn’t one of Kurt’s strong suits so he figured that it might help
    * The first time it happened you were not prepared at all.
    * You were watching tv, as one does, your mind wandering off as some show played.
    * Then BOOM
    * There’s Kurt, looking determined but you could see he was nervous.
    * Carefully he climbed into your lap, staring down at you for a moment then leaning down, pressing a quick kiss on your lips, he kept going, kissing you over and over again. 
    * He grinds himself against your thigh, groaning softly as sped up. The fabric of his underwear somehow hits every nerve just right.
    * You watched him as you gently kissing his neck and the bit of exposed chest just above the collar of his shirt.



  * _“You’re bold today, sweetheart.”_


  * “I-i know.”



    * And just like that, he was gone. A cloud of blue smoke left behind.
    * You knew this was different from the other times he’d disappeared, then he’d been so absorbed in pleasure that he just POOFED away. This was different, you barely even started, you hardly even touched him and he was gone. And even if it was an accident, he told you he had that under control now.
    * You just hoped that he hadn’t lied to you.
    * A few minutes later you wandered into Kurt's room, watching him from the doorway as he frantically arranged and rearranged the things on his desk. A nervous habit of his.
    * He tries his hardest not to look over at you, focusing incredibly hard on all the stuff on his desk.
    * He refused to look up even when he heard you close and lock the door, or when you walked up behind him, pressing your body against his as you wrapped your arms around him.



  * _“Kurt..”_


  * “...”


  * “I know you can hear me sweetheart, you wanna tell me what happened earlier?”


  * “Nothing..”


  * “Really? Nothing? Didn’t feel like nothing..”



  * Feel a little bad for him, he doesn’t know how to tease correctly.
  * You’re going to have to make him admit to attempting to tease you through the ultimate means of fucking him into the mattress until he’s seeing stars.



  
  


Scott Summers:

  * And now, a list of things you couldn’t do with Scott before he got some semi-permanent glasses:
  * Roughly fuck his face, because if you did and you knocked his glasses off you’d, at the very, very least, have your entire dick cut off.
  * Fuck him too hard. Period. It sounds fun but who’s going to pay for the holes in the ceiling or continuously replace your mattress when giant holes are inevitably burned into him?
  * So if he doesn’t have some semi-permanent glasses by the time you two start having sex everything’s going to be extremely soft and gentle
  * But the moment he shows you the new glasses it’s over for him.
  * He’s getting railed on/in/against everything you could think of, because you can do that now without bodily harm or thousands of dollars worth of property damage.
  * Have y’all been caught having sex in a place y’all shouldn’t be? Yes.
  * Do you give a flying fuck? No!
  * No Scott can’t do anything on his own the next day because moving hurts but hey, he had fun.



Warren Worthington III:

  
  


    * Hey Siri, define _wing kink_
    * For y’all’s that don’t know “Wing Kink is a related trope which often appears in wingfic (or in fanworks where a canonical character has wings), in which the character's wings are an erogenous zone and caressing them produces pleasurable feelings.” - the fanlore wiki
    * His wings, when you first started having sex with him, were completely off limits.
    * He made that undeniably clear to you.
    * Not because he didn’t like having them touched, but more because he didn’t think you’d like touching them.
    * All of that went straight out the window a few months later.
    * He was drunk, which had recently stopped being a normal occurrence for him. He tries to break out of his alcoholism, but it’s a slow and painful process. Instead of just outright stopping all at once he decided it would be better for him to just slow down. It works, he’s not drunk every minute of every day anymore so that’s better. He’ll drink on the weekends, and maybe take a shot before bed but other than that he won’t drink too much. But tonight he was drinking with Logan and in his attempts to keep up with him he’d ended up drunk out of his mind.
    * He cut himself off, he knew that if he drank more he’d blackout and he didn’t know what he’d do if he did.
    * So he stumbled all the way back to your room and tripped on literal air.
    * The sound of him hitting the floor woke you up.
    * Sitting up you saw Warren laying face down on the floor, giggling like a fool as he made multiple attempts to get up only to end up right back on the floor.



  * _“Warren, it’s 3 in the morning, come lay down.”_



    * You wanted to go over and pick him up. But you knew how he was about his wings and being touched in general.
    * After a few minutes of coaxing and encouraging him to get into bed he finally did.
    * Basically plopping down on top of you with a tired grin spread across his face
    * Burying his face in your chest, he closed his eyes.
    * After a few minutes you thought he was asleep, but you were proven wrong when he let out a long sigh and looked up at you.



  * **_“Fucking hold me..”_**



  * No, he doesn’t know how to ask for things nicely he’s a little bastard 
  * You try and avoid his wings at first, gently draping your arms around his shoulders.
  * But that very quickly frustrated Warren, causing him to grab your arms and forces them around him and his wings.
  * Before you could try and say anything about it you could hear him snoring.
  * You sighed, deciding to deal with the breakage of limits could be talked about in the morning.
  * When you woke up Warren was already awake, still laying on your chest, just staring at you. His cheeks turned a light pinkish color when you looked down at him.
  * He wouldn’t say anything. He just stared at you for a solid 10 minutes before rolling over onto the other side of the bed.
  * He’s afraid that in his drunken state he’d made you uncomfortable, which led him to the never ending spiral of anxiety that made him say his wings were off limits in the first place.
  * Asking him what was wrong just led to him apologizing without actually saying what for.
  * Throughout the rest of the day he avoided the subject which made him ultimately avoid you.
  * You see? This is why you should talk to your partners, guys.
  * It took him awhile but he eventually said what he needed to say.
  * NOW ONTO THE SEXY BITS
  * Lightly running your finger through his lower feathers can be a way to get him in The Mood or to calm him down after a particularly rough sex (it helps with his sub drop)
  * This ones a bit more romantic but kiss his wings, especially the little part where they connect to his back.
  * He’ll melt, just straight up die on the spot because it’s just so nice and soft and feels so good.
  * Try not to be to rough with them, it hurts a fuck ton.
  * His wings are still off limits in certain aspects.
  * No using them to overstimulate him, he doesn’t like it. No pulling on his feathers, it hurts in the Not Good way.
  * But do kiss, massage, pet, and run your fingers through them.
  * He was very nervous when he first let you touch them, unintentionally flinching away when you reached for them.
  * Run your hands through his feathers while he rides you, he won’t last very long if you do.
  * praise him and call them beautiful, it took him a long time for him to learn to love himself and his mutation and he needs to be reassured sometimes
  * STILL BE CAREFUL 
  * HIS WINGS ARE PRECIOUS AND MORE PRONE TO BAD PAIN THAN ANY OTHER PART OF HIS BODY
  * Just be careful with him stg I love him so much



Peter Maximoff:

    * Zoom zoom bitch
    * He fast
    * He has the nicest ass because of how much he runs
    * He can and will grab you and take you back to his room if he’s feeling especially needy.
    * And then he’ll act extremely bratty despite the fact that _he_ brought _you_ there.
    * He vibrates.
    * Most of the time unintentionally.
    * It’s his version of shaking, so he definitely does it when he cums



  * _“Peter, what the fuck are you doing?”_


  * “Just...give me a moment..”



    * He’s gotten too eager before and fallen off the bed while trying to change position.
    * When I say this man gives the **_best_** blowjobs in the history of blowjobs I mean it
    * His tongue vibrates too. That added with the fact that he has no gag reflex AND no shame? Rip
    * Quickies, anywhere anytime.
    * Cameras can be covered in less than a second and he can have both of you looking relatively decent before anyone comes in.
    * You have to guide him while he rides/fucks himself onto you because he might hurt you or himself by going too fast.
    * He’s not aloud to use his speed when given sexual orders
    * Usually after being punished he’s much more shy and nervous.
    * Making him do things slowly only adds to that.
    * Make him get on his knees in front of you? Gone, he’s so blushy and embarrassed at just being in that position.
    * Make him strip and prep himself while you watch? Ceases to exist
    * Will beg and cry for you to let him speed up, but he’s just putting on a show.
    * Grinding against pillows or folded blankets with some kind of plug up his ass is his preferred method of masturbation because he can go as fast as he wants without worry.
    * He’s ripped holes in a few blankets and pillows and has very unsuccessfully hidden.



  * _“So are we not going to talk about the hole in my brand new blank?”_


  * “No we are not.”




End file.
